Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for sorting out heavy inclusions, particularly stones, from grain material in which the material is fed to a layering table and is guided so as to be substantially layered via the layering table, the latter being inclined, acted upon by air flow and oscillated in such a way that the heavy inclusions lying directly on the layering table are conveyed up the table and guided away separately at the higher end of the table